winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tecna's Outfits
This is the page for all of Tecna's outfits. Season 1 Civilan Tecna wears a striped purple, white, and green shirt and a pair of purple pants. She also wears a pair of soft purple sneakers. Casual Outfit Tecna's casual outfit for seasons 1 & 2 is a soft purple & lime green sleeveless top with soft purple pants & matching soft purple shoes. Domino/Sparks Suit Her outfit, like the other girls is a black-blue jumpsuit with a hood. It also has some white fur trim, and a pair of snow eye wear. Her look is similar to the other girls Winx girls, only with her own hairstyle. Dance: Formals Her gown consists of a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a strange circle on the top of her dress. Tecna is wearing a crown and a headress at the back. She has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings, (Like Stella's Princess Attire in Season 1). She also wears light purple and blue boots. Dance: Formals(comics) Her gown is just a little which as same as her gown in the show, consists of a dark blue top with a red jewel zipper, with a light blue,curved, circle headress with a really long skirt ripped on the side with pockets. Her boots is as similar as in the series but dark blue with some light blue upsidedown isosceles triangle designs on the sides. Dance:Casual Her causual dance outfit is a magenta and lime green jacket with a magenta mini skirt with the same colored shoes. Explorer Similar to the other Winx, her explorer outfit is a khaki vest with mini shorts, boots, and a light purple shirt underneath. Pajamas Her season 1-2 pajamas are a soft purple t-shirt with lime green shorts with the same color socks, and soft purple shoes. Tecnasparkssuit.jpg|Tecna's Sparks Suit TecnaDF.jpg|Tecna's Dance:Formal Outfit tecna29735324.png|Tecna's Dance:Formal Outfit Full Techna_dance_casual.jpg|Tecna's:Dance Casual Outfit tecna8909827345345.png|Tecna's:Dance Casual Outfit Tecnaexplorer1.jpg|Tecna's explorer outfit from Season 1 PJ Tecna Winx-Fairies.png|Tecna's Pajamas Tecna's Dance Formals(comics).png|Tecna's Dance Formals (Comics-Season 1) Season 2 Dance: Formal Tecna's Dance formal outfit consists of a choker, a strapless silver and lime green top, a mini skirt with the same pattern as her shirt, dark tights, and silver pumps. Her accessories consist of pearl earrings and silver wristbands. Back to School She has a purple cropped top with silver and green trim and matching pants. She has a silver knee-length boots with green trimming. On her left arm she wears a fingerless, shoulder-length purple glove with a green stripe. Camping Tecna's Camping Outfit is a purple halter top with a yellow circle on the middle, it is connected to a green skirt, with a blue butterfly pattern. She also wears a blue visor and white-and-blue strap heels. Ski Tecna's Ski Outfit is a green jumpsuit, yellow goggles and yellow skis. She wears a green turtleneck top under her outfit. Video Game Outfit Tecna's video game outfit is a gray and black jumpsuit when she was in/playing a video game with Timmy. TecnaBTS.png|Tecna's Back To School Outfit Techna_formal.jpg|Tecna's Dance formal Outfit tecna387456345.png|Tecna's Dance formal Outfit full Tecnacamping.jpg|Tecna's Camping Outfit Tecnaski.png|Tecna's Ski Outfit Tecnadreamcity.jpg|Tecna's video game outfit Season 3 Civilan Tecna wears a lavender midriff top with three teal buttons. She also wears a lavender skirt topping a pair of lavender leggings and medium purple boots. Also, Tecna wears teal earrings. Eraklyon Formals Tecna's Eraklyon outfit is a green gown that has a pink wrap around her chest, pink lining, ruffles and laces. She wears a green headband with a flower on her hair, a blue necklace, and green heels. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a lilac and blue midriff top, with puffy sleeves and green laces and a ribbon. She wears knee length yellow sweatpants and green socks. She also wears blue sandals with green flowers and green bracelets. Biker Tecna wears a light blue midriff-style jumper-jacket with a pink T on the front standing for Tecna. She also wears light blue leggings with navy boots. She has a pink waist-bag with a navy mini-laptop attached. Her helmet is purple with a navy arrow on it. Dance Class Tecna`s Dance Class Outfit is a blue green coat with a pink fur hood. She also wears a pink midriff sweat top and matching sweat shorts, and green leggings. She wears pink leg warmers and green ballet shoes. Disco Tecna wears a purple midriff top with a blue ascot and purple shorts with chains. She also wears purple heels, silver earrings, purple wristbands and has a star tattoo on her face. A pale blue fedora is on her head. Raincoat Tecna's Raincoat is a striped pink, purple and blue midriff top, with a hood with flowers of the same color. She wears orange armwear with pink edges, purple gloves, and green shorts with pockets. She also wears striped knee length boots. Omega Suit Her omega suits is a orange midriff top and bottom with yellow wrist, ankle, and belt things and a yellow aura covering her. Tecnapjs3.gif|Tecna's Pajamas from Season 3 TecnaEf.jpg|Tecna's Eraklyon Formals tecna8726534534.png|Tecna's Eraklyon Formals Full TecnaBC.jpg|Tecna's Biker Outfit TecnaDC.jpg|Tecna's Dance Outfit Tecnadisco.png|Tecna's Disco Outfit TecnaRC.jpg|Tecna's Raincoat TecnaOS.jpg|Tecna's Omega suit Season 4 Civilan Tecna's outfit consists of a light blue shirt under a plaid white and medium purple shirt, a pair of medium purple bermuda shorts with a green belt, and a pair of medium purple shoes with white heels. Her hair grows longer with a bright blue hair clip. Tutti Frutti Tecna's Tutti Frutti outfit is a pair of sunglasses, a lavender shirt with grape sleeves and green vest, with lavender pants and heels as well as a grape camera and purse Explorer Tecna dons a lavender cap with purple polka dots and a green arrow on the head. She wears a purple T-shirt with a pink top underneath and a green collar. She has lavender-purple shorts with an indigo belt. She also wears pink fingerless gloves and lavender sock-boots. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a pink shoulder top under a sky blue one strap top. She wears purple sweat pants with sky blue and yellow edges(the other side is longer, the other is shorter). Love and Pet Tecna's Love and Pet outfit is a purple hat with polka dots, and a blue striped corset. She wears a pink jacket and green capris with purple edges. She also wears pink ballet flats. Cowgirl Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit is a purple midriff top with puffy sleeves and see through purple long sleeves. She wears a denim skirt with a green belt and pockets. She also wears brown cowboy boots. Winx Club Band She wears a dark blue t-shirt under a cropped purple shirt with several rips. She also has a heart necklace. She as a layered purple skirt with black trim and chains. On her feet she has light purple and white sneakers with pink laces and dark blue socks with purple trim. She has a black hairpin and white earrings. Exercise Tecna's Exercise Outfit is a purple wear jacket, and a tank top with pink straps, purple and pink circles, word that says Tecna on the middle, and a yellow belt. She also wears purple sweatpants with yellow edges. She wears pink ballet flats with yellow bands. Painting Tecna's Painting Outfit is a yellow elbow length shirt and white overalls. Travel She wears a magenta spaghetti strap shirt over a purple hoodie with yellow strings. She also has a light blue skirt and fingerless purple gloves. She has a light blue barrette. On her feet are purple sneakers and lavender Argyle knee socks. Date Tecna`s Date Outfit is a green dress with sleeves, it has a pink top and tie just around the waist. She also wears green strap heels. TecnaTF.jpg|Tecna's Tutti Frutti Outfit Tecnaexplorer.jpg|Tecna's Explorer Outfit TecnaLP.JPG|Tecna's Love and Pet Outfit Tecnapjs4.jpg|Tecna's Pajamas from Season 4 TecnaRS.jpg|Tecna's Band Outfit tecnarock.png|Tecna's Band Outfit Full TecnaCG.jpg|Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit tecna876598345.png|Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit Full Tecnapainting.jpg|Tecna's Painting Outfit Tecnaexercise.png|Tecna's Exercise Outfit Tecnadate.png|Tecna`s Date Outfit Winx Club Travel Outfit by roxxiane.jpg|Tecna's travel outfit Season 5 Robot Tecna's Robot transformation Is mostly gray and purple with deep blue eyes with her hair pointing up. Pajamas. Tecna Wear A purple tank top matcing pants. Her hair it look like season 1 hairstyle. Sailor. Tecna wear blue top,orange shorts. She has a blue and white bow and white cap. Category:Tecna Category:Clothes